Jailbirds
by XxSynergisticEffectxX
Summary: Suigetsu gets himself thrown into a mysterious, dungeon-like room. Add a light-tempered Sakura into the mix and what do you get? This story.
1. Whirlwind Friendship

_ Suigetsu's P.O.V. _

'_This isn't right. No, where am I? How'd I get here?_' Thethoughts overflowed but, I was unable to voice them as I was tied up and had some sort of rag shoved down my throat. It was dark and I couldn't see but I could hear faint screams and I hoped I wasn't next. I took a, labored but, deep breath and turned into my water state. "Heh. Too easy!" I boasted aloud after throwing the disgusting rag to the ground. I felt around blindly to see if my sword was anywhere near. I felt along the smooth, cold concrete until a sharp protrusion nicked the palm of my hand, _'Damn.' _I thought wiping the wound on my pants. I decided to cut my losses and go for the exit, once I knew what I was up against I would come back.

As I stumbled instinctively toward the closest chakra signature a loud, sharp creaking noise pierced my eardrum and light filtered through the gap that was made, "LET ME GO!" A feminine voice shrieked, after a dull thud the creaking noise ensued again but this time was followed by a loud bang and the click of many locks, most likely in the chakra infused category.

"God damnit, I come looking for that bastard and this is what I get. Locked in a dark, moist room with God knows what and or _who. _If your trying to hide come out I know you're there." The same feminine voice mumbled.

"Uh, I would but, the lack of light is preventing me from doing so." I stated absent-mindedly to where the girl was previously thrown into the room.

"You're a ninja, your chakra tells me that, so why don't you find me?"

"By your lack of chakra I can tell you're a civilian so why do YOU find ME?"

"I apologize I didn't realize I was still concealing it." The voice stated more like a sentence rather than an apology, then I felt it, a chakra that was strong yet precise, controlled and stored strategically. Then a snap of the fingers was heard and six gloomy torches were lit all around the room.

My eyes were locked onto a very petite female who was sitting on the floor, drenched in blood, in a meditating pose. She had bubblegum pink hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail that reached her shoulders, was wearing a fishnet shirt that was black around her chest and a pair of white pants that had weapon holsters on either thigh, what looked like a medicine pack and multiple scrolls on her hips and black ninja boots that had senbons strapped to the outside. There was also a sword sheathed on the floor in front of her. She cracked open an emerald green eye and was immediately at my side.

"YOU'RE a ninja?" I asked raising an eyebrow, looking up and down at the young girl that now that she was standing up, I could tell she had very light curves, they weren't non-existent but they weren't prominent either. She was very lean but also very short, I cleared almost a foot over her.

She looked slightly offended and upset at my tactless comment and I knew then that I would regret it. The way her eyebrow twitched, the vain on her slightly large forehead bulged, her lips shut together and her fists clenched assured my previous notion.

_Sakura's P.O.V. _

'_That bastard! That son-of-a-bitching-good-for-nothing-bastard! I come all the way here to help him achieve his 'goal' and he turns me over to that that Pedophile! UGH! When I get out of here he's so dead!'_ I mentally smoldered then figuring no one could hear me I let it go, "God damnit, I come looking for that bastard and this is what I get. Locked in a dark, moist room with God knows what and or _who, " _then calmed myself realizing someone else was in the room, "if you're trying to hide come out I know you're there."

After our little back-and-forth about us both being ninjas and our chakras and what not I sat down and decided a good mediation break, something Neji taught me after we were placed on the same ANBU team, would clear my head. As the dark wasn't helping my train of thought I snapped my pale fingers, sending chakra to each of the torches, swiftly igniting them. I opened my left eye to glance at the man with whom I'd be occupying such a small space with him I looked at him, he was VERY tall, had a lean, muscular build, he had vivid white hair with traces of blue and mesmerizing, violet eyes, and one of his cloud-white fangs jutted from his mouth. He had on a purple shirt with leather strap wrapping around his chest, gray pants, and black ninja boots that came mid-calf and a purple pouch affixed to his right hip. I used my speed to make my way over to him I decided to introduce myself but, he cut me off.

"YOU'RE a ninja?" He asked eyebrows raised, mouth curved upwards in a sneer.

'_The nerve of this guy! All we do is look at him and he assumes we can't fight! Oh no. It's going DOWN. Let me at him!' _Inner screeched, her fury flaming. 'Calm yourself, we honestly don't look that tough, we are rather small and have pink hair.' I pacified her so she would let me think of way to get out of here.

"Helllooo? Anyone home?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Please don't do that. It annoys me. And yes, I am a ninja, ANBU to be exact. But, more importantly, I am Sakura Haruno. You are?" I asked extending my gloved hand.

He looked at my hand warily then took it, "Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Ah, rougue member of the Mist."

"Yeah. That's me. Hey, if you're an ANBU how'd you get captured?" He asked, eyes-wide hungy for answers.

I looked down at my hands and sighed, "Sasuke Uchiha is how…" I went on to explain everything about my past with Sasuke.

"Wow. He seems like an extreme douche honestly." He answered blatantly, shrugging his shoulders. He looked away then back at me, searching for a reaction.

I covered my mouth then laughed, harder than I ever have before, "Hey! That's my former teammate ya know!"

"Just saying." He smiled, holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

I pointed to the farthest corner in the room, "Isn't that yours?" I asked knowing it was originally Zabuza's. He looked hastily to where I was pointing and let out a cry of either joy, or just pure excitement to have his precious blade back.

_Suigetsu's P.O.V._

I followed her finger with my gaze and jumped up off of the cold, rough floor letting out a pure holler of pleasure. "HELL YEAH!" I sprinted toward it and began inspecting it and swinging it around to make sure it wasn't damaged in anyway. After I was content with its condition and went back over to Sakura, "Ready to leave this Hell?" I asked holding out my hand. She contemplated it for a second then took it roughly, "Let's do it."

We approached the door and noticed there wasn't any way to open it from the inside. I looked over at her scrunched features until she instructed me to stand back and brace myself.

"Why?"

"Just trust me. You don't want to be near me when I do this."

"What are you go-"

I was interrupted by her knocking on the wall, then punching a gaping hole into the wall next to the door. She drew back her hand then looked back at me with a sincere smile, "Coming?" We both jumped over the rubble and made our way to the nearest source of light. As we were running I noticed she was limping, "Sakura?"

"It's nothing just keep going." She guaranteed me with a hand gesture and a unreassuringly fake smile. I stopped in front of her, crouching to let her onto my back.

"But Suigetsu, your sword?"

I drew it from its sheath, "Come on." We took off into the gloomy, calm, night air, both of us edgy and observant. "This was too easy." I said quietly, knowing she was listening intently.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." She trailed off quietly, looking around. He fists tightening on the fabric of my shirt.

"Where are we going?"

She took a moment as if to think about something and looked at me sympathetically then sighed quietly, "Kohana."

I stopped dead in my tracks and let her down so I could look at her in the eyes, "Uh, Sakura? I'm a rogue-nin remember?" She took my face in her tiny hands and sighed, "I know but we need to get out of the open, and quick."

I gave up on talking her out of it and let her on my back again. We, well I didn't stop until we were in the Hokage's office giving her our story.

She took a sip of her Sake and cleared her throat, "I see. Sakura take Suigetsu to your home and get some rest. Come back and see me tomorrow at noon."

"I'm glad you got home safe Sakura-chan! I wouldn't leave Tsunade-baa-chan alone about coming to look for you!" Some loud blonde attacked Sakura with paralyzing hugs. After he was done choking the life out of her until she was the color of my eyes he glared daggers at me. "And you-"

She interrupted him waving her hand for me to put away my sword, "Thank you Naruto-kun! Let's say we get some ramen tomorrow after my meeting here?"

"Of course Sakura-chan! Goodnight!" The blonde idiot screamed, running off in his ridiculously bright jumpsuit.


	2. Epilogue

_3 Years Later_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Ugh! I give up!" I groaned, flailing my arms outward, my pen flying across the room and not making a sound, "Huh?"

"You should watch where you throw things Pinky." Suigetsu winked handing me my pen only to have it beamed at his forehead.

"OWWWW!" I screamed throwing a tantrum like a three year old. That was one of the things I loved about Suigetsu, he was so childish but yet when you needed him to lean on he was there. "I just come and try to take my wife and unborn child to a nice dinner because somebody has been working too hard and I get raped in the face by a pen."

"Uh.." Naruto sweat dropped with his hand still up in the knocking position, "I'll come back later if necessary?"

"No! Hokage-sama continue." I winked at Naruto he always hated it when I called him that.

"Sakura-chan! Call me Naruto-kun! Like old times! You know before this bastard was here!" Naruto gestured toward Suigetsu who wasn't laughing unlike myself and Naruto. Sui always hated Naruto's yammering about the Past. Whenever I ask him why he just shrugs and says, "I didn't have you."

Naruto straitened himself out and cleared his throat, "Sakura what I came to talk to you about us H-"

I cut him off with the wave a hand, "Hinata's coughing, here, this'll stop that in no time." I miled handing a thankful Naruto a bottle of my cough remedy.

"It's safe for the baby, right?"

"Of course Naruto-kun! I wouldn't give it to you if it wasn't!" I guaranteed him with a pat on the head and shooed him off to his wife.

I sat down and kicked off my shoes, looking out the window of the hospital. Being head doctor wasn't exactly the easiest job but it was worth it to see all the people I helped get better. Suigetsu's hands were at my shoulders instantly, massaging them like he did when I was tired or stressed and at the moment I was tired AND stressed.

"How'd your mission go?" I asked looking back at the man who was covered in dirt and dried blood.

"Easy. I mean I have no idea why these Anbu guys complain about their mission's being hard. I was alone and I finished this mission three times faster than any of the teams could've done it.

"Well I figure you did the mission so quickly because it was _Sasuke_ you were sent to eliminate. "I spoke slowly, testing his reaction. After we had started dating we were sent on a six month reconnaissance mission together (after he has proved his allegiance to the Leaf as a fully-fledged Anbu) and we had a rather emotional confrontation with Sasuke and his Team Hebi.

_Flashback: _

_ Suigetsu and I sat at an Inn watching our subject flirt and sexually assault many drunken women. The man looked up at the closed door then shakily made his way up out of his chair, and toward the exit. I looked over at Suigetsu, who nodded in agreement that we should go after him. I slammed twenty dollars on the table paying for our un-touched drinks and we hastily made our way out. _

_ We followed him into the dark, damp forest of Sound. _

_ "What is he doing?" Suigetsu whispered, jumping over an impeding log. _

_ "I have no idea." I replied trying to figure out what exactly this guy's angle was. _

_ Suddenly, the man in front of us stopped, and was gone in a puff of smoke, a threatening chakra took its place. _

_ "Sasuke.." I trialed off. _

_ "Sakura?" Suigetsu asked, his voice filled with sympathy and concern._

_ "SO glad you remember me, Sakura-chan." His voice breathed into my left ear. "I don't like where we left off last time we saw each other. Why don't you join me?"_

_ "She's not going anywhere with you." Suigetsu growled threateningly. _

_ "That would be her decision and her decision alone." Sasuke growled back taking my hand into his, "We do need a medic, but think about it." He dropped something into my hand and left me with a kiss on the lips. I viewed at the foreign object he left me with, a necklace with the Uchiha rest, his mother's if I remember correctly. _

_ "Who was that guy?" Suigetsu asked, shaking me out of my previous thoughts. _

_ "An old..friend." _

_End Flashback_

Suigetsu looked away, "Maybe.." We laughed then he caught my lips in a kiss, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Suigetsu. And we both love you." I added lowering my head to look at my still flat stomach. Suigetsu smiled, and nodded, "And we both love you."


End file.
